


火炭上的一滴糖

by Ameracer



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameracer/pseuds/Ameracer
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma





	火炭上的一滴糖

你闭上了眼，就把那搬弄是非的嘴也闭上吧。  
你捂住了耳，就把那恶心至极的心也捂住吧。  
从此这世界就可爱了，就不会再呼救了。

他，姑且用他吧，闭着嘴，捂着耳，长而密的洁白睫羽斜掩住眼。  
我坐在简陋旅舍的床上，泛黄生硬的床单上，突然很想知道他的脸上有没有揩粉。  
他逮住我了，冰凉的手抓住另一只自己动起来的手，偏过头，细腻的皮肤蹭着指节。睫羽抖动着抬起了，眼神虚虚的望过来，勾起一个似笑不笑的表情。  
他让我为难，但至少，至少我知道了这张脸大概是没有什么多余修饰的。  
他的脸依旧贴在我的手上，触感像是包着火焰的冰块，一团灰扑扑的火。他用着似笑非笑的表情，离我很近。  
我想起了之前的议题，有关挂在蛛网上的蝴蝶。我想他实在是在刁难我，上条先生的国语算不上好，口齿伶俐的另一方审讯着，把我逼得节节败退。  
这种事情该如何解释呢？该说是习惯还是本能？总之五感没有办法滤掉任何的求救，只是这样的理由与原因，既然已经看见和听见的东西没有办法不管。于是，这之后，他就闭上嘴，捂住耳，长而密的洁白睫羽斜掩住眼。  
那么，蛛网上已死掉的蝴蝶，又曾向谁求救过？  
暗色的锈迹布上眼球，没办法来形容这双眼睛，没办法来形容这个人。是影子吧，我笨拙的口舌这样，好像说出了完全没办法让人理解的东西。我恼怒着自己，但这的确是真心的想法，所以又希望着对方可以理解。当他站在墙角的阴影处，漫延到我脚尖的影子确实是这样告诉我了，请救救我，这样说。  
那个时候我是被人推了一把，是蓝发耳环还是土御门暂时还不清楚，反正两个损友都在后边嘻笑着，大喊着加油吧阿上，去勇敢地寻找你的第一春这样的鬼话。旁边有火辣又暴露的，看不出年龄的女性，也都毫不掩饰地看过来。不幸啊，我在心里默念着，又庆幸着没有如同往日一样不小心埋入哪位姐姐的胸部，难道是因为场合特殊吗？啊，那是不是又变成了不幸？这么想的我一个趔趄，就踩到了影子上，那家伙的影子上。  
高三的学生也没有什么办法去那些高档的场所，老旧的巷子邻了几家夜店酒吧和快捷旅店，天色暗得很混沌，乱糟糟的灯光和乱糟糟的影子。说起也只是影子而已，我也不知道那时候我的反应怎么那么大，一下子跳起来后退了一步。然后，这才看见了那家伙。  
他，之前说了，姑且用他吧，一个人靠在墙边，像是要和周边的环境融为一体，却又好像格格不入。我想起了融入汤中的羊油。他和羊油一样也是一身白，白色的头发很蓬松，像一捧春雪。但是这样的白色并不显眼，之前也说了，突兀又并不突兀。他站在墙角的阴影处，不像其他人总像飞蛾一样往明亮处挤，好让自己更显眼。他不像是应该出现在这里的人，比我更不像。如果没有看见他的眼神我或许会拉着他走吧，但是他的眼神，隐在长长刘海后的眼睛，之前说过了，没有办法来形容，连死水也比不上，就只是两颗落了灰的玻璃珠罢了。  
没见过的。蓝发耳环把着我的肩，指着那家伙说。说的好像经常来一样，我这样向他吐槽，并且试图让他把手放下。说不定还是个雏，那两个家伙已经在窃笑了，不过比起这个，他们的关注点肯定更多的是我。  
阿上看上了就过去呀，被别人抢先了可就没了——  
不知道又是谁推了我一把，我再次踏上了他的影子。有一瞬间我竟觉得，我踏上的也许也不只是影子……  
一次五千。  
他看我的时候像是没有聚焦，或者说是，他并没有在看我，只是知道有人在他面前，所以这样说了。在他开口前我还抱有一丝侥幸，或许他也不愿意，或许他也无措……  
一次五千。平淡又没有感情的声调砸在心口。我在想什么，既然平时与神的庇护无缘，神又怎么可能会善心大发让我逃避。  
有点小贵啊，土御门在我右后方嬉皮笑脸的说。  
是啊，所以像我……  
不过阿上的初夜嘛，我们请好了——  
他这才抬头，用终于聚焦了的眼睛望我，而我也被他们再次推了一把，趔趄着往前。  
喂——  
这才看清了那是一张多清秀的脸，在光影之下，像系在蛛丝上的蝴蝶，摇摇欲坠。

我看见生锈的门锁，看见污垢的角落，看见尘埃的脚印，看见裂纹的墙面。  
他的脚步很轻，是走路不发出声音的那种类型，总像是踏在虚空上，让人担心下一步就会陷下去，深深的，再也爬不上来。他脊背的曲线被宽松的上衣给大致勾勒了出来，是一抹很削瘦的人影。那件上衣对他而言有些过大，并且过长，刚好盖掉了该盖的地方，只露出了两条细白的腿和一对锋利的锁骨。我这才发现他没穿裤子，呃，或者是裙子，但也或许是最近那些女孩们喜欢的所谓的“下衣消失”的穿法。  
我想到了卡秋莎，在初中时期被摁着头嗑下了的一颗定心丸，我想到了初夏的阅读室，我闷在窗外榆树的荫凉下，平静得跟个鬼似的。  
他注意到我在看他了，却是一幅坦然的表情，从容得本应如此，从容得来者不拒。他很不耐地抿了下唇，像很有技巧地打磨燧石，嗞啦，小小暧昧的燥热从潮湿的空气里燃起。  
窗外有飞蛾往里撞，撞在玻璃上哒哒的响。  
他沉默，并非不善，是无需言语。悄然地一下子贴近了，细细的手腕把我拉到床上，半趴在我的身上，上衣因为动作而拉上去了一大截，已经能看见不能再上去的地方了。我感觉到世界旋转了，接着一大片雪白撞疼了眼睛，这才意识到眼前的“下衣消失”，是真正的下衣消失。上条先生可是一个正常的男人啊，燧石的火热在灼烧我的理智。他是个受难者，他是个加害者，他从容不迫，理所应当。  
你喜欢吗？我是真的想问，对于另一个世界，有些难以理解的他。畸形，我真的不想用这个词。他用了能带来怜爱错觉的力道抚我颤动的唇，他贴近，把这贫瘠的美好一点点裸露出来。他不丰满，他不性感，他不妖娆。他还是理所应当的贴近，带着素描画里的层层淡灰线刻光影，并不火热，但是诱人。这终究还是化成了一个吻，薄的唇划过唇缝的感觉极为微妙，他用这样微妙的感觉堵上了我的嘴，我的口舌。像是一团灰扑扑的火，隔了冰块的焰。他还在继续，他不需要那些疑问，他要缠上我的脖子，他要握住我的心。他往前移，清淡的气息能轻而易举地掌控性欲，即使我到现在还不能确认他的性别，但他并不需要那些。  
他不需要，他把控了全局，他既是卡秋莎也是聂赫留道夫。没有人说普通的男子高中生不可以看书吧？唯一记得的那本书，又想起了那些厚重的书页，缝隙里的阴影像他的衣褶，他的衣褶像那书的书缝。他抱着我的脑袋，咬我的耳朵。明明是你买的我却像是我要强了你，他说。声音切微细琐得像另一种语言，但我又确确实实理解了。在翻开那一页时，初夏的阅读室，书签啪地一声掉在地上。他赢了，居高临下，逆了光，坐在我的身上看我，指责我。别用那种眼神看我，他说，那个眼神，不是在看他。我没有看见他，我看见了那枚书签，在地上。我弯腰去捡，听见有人说，说她死了。因为低血糖的缘故，窗外初夏的阳光有些模糊。  
她死了，我说，心里平静得跟个鬼似的，他的衣褶像是书里的书缝。

我没能救她。

我说有关影子的事情是真的，他支起脑袋兴致缺缺地听，半长的发垂下，看上去还有几分乖顺。我觉得有些奇妙，素昧平生的嫖客与娼妓在床上跟朋友一样讲故事？夜深的倦意轻轻缠上来，更是多了不真实感。我咽了口唾沫讲，讲影子的事情，讲夏天里学校昏暗的走廊。我的记忆向来从些不打紧的东西开始，像是记忆很深的，墙角因为渗水而深色的一块形状不规则的渍迹。我盯着那块渍迹看，然后她的影子漫延至我的脚边。  
我顿住了，因为他打断我的话。女朋友？他来了点兴趣问。不是，我说，莫名慌乱得像是面对现女友盘问前任的事情。这可真是奇妙，他也意识到了，所以就笑，眼角夹着狭促。你想追她？我搞不懂这样的问话，搞不懂他的意思。他有些意外地挑眉，很随意地起身。不会吧，你还真没搞过？他就那么坦然地握住我的那里，身上只有一件乱糟糟的上衣，然后开口。说怎么没搞过呢，学校里应该也有援交。他说那女孩也应该长得好吧，不然你干什么那么上心。我是真的生气了，他不应该这么对待这件事情。我据理力争，他就讥讽。我讲那孩子在水中的哀魂，他就给我看了一条街，比刚才那条更要幽深曲折混乱的街。他说街里那口井干了，怎么干的？年年都有不知谁家的疯婆娘跳下去，不干才怪。我看他的眼睛，想起遗落很久了的玻璃珠，也能想到将熄的火炭。我又想起来他的影子，被我压在身下，和我的影子纠缠在一起。  
可也不是所有人都抱有性欲，我脑子木，想了很久才反驳他的第一句话。你想说你不是？他舔了舔嘴角，手上又用力了些。你不想睡我你又在干什么？  
我真的没想，是真的，可我也是真的受不了，作为一个血气方刚的正常男人。  
他闭上了一只眼睛，说，你要不想睡但你好歹也花了钱，给你把这玩意儿解决了我就走。  
真是糟糕，我捂起眼睛不想看，可这不能改变自己糟糕的处境。  
就当我花钱陪聊天不行吗？  
他一定是看见我一下子红起来的脸，我想。  
你真的是个傻东西，真的是。  
是的，我想也是。  
后来他用手帮我，我就坐在床上看他，不大好意思地，看他叠起双腿跪坐在我的面前，纤细的双手在来回套弄。我莫名有了种负罪感，像是电视里的英雄在假公济私，但又一想到我勉强算是消费者的一方，想着这种程度的也能算是互助。他还要我把上衣脱了，轻轻咬上我的锁骨，弄得我很舒服。我跟着他摇，像是在坐船，像是一个人在家里头看片，混混沌沌又舒舒服服。  
模糊的窗外飞蛾还是在哒哒的撞着，身下劣质的床响的声音很大。最后点算是给弄出来了，白浊在他的手上说不上是哪个更白，层层明晰不一的色块堆叠，然后是崩塌滑落。贤者时间的我实在困倦，就那么撑在床上，看他随手抓着床单，把那些精液慢吞吞的给仔细擦干净。我感受着身下这潮润的床单，突然觉得有些恶心。他乜了我一眼，笑，嫌脏还来。我习惯了他的挖苦，就闭上嘴不说了。  
这就是之前所发生的事了。  
他说他读过一本书，叫《偷影子的人》。他说这话的时候我正讲完了初夏的走廊，讲了她的影子漫到我的脚下，她的影子对我说，说请救救我。她没有开口，她没有看我，她和我擦肩而过，走进了素描画里的灰色线刻阴影。  
我有些诧异地看他，他又有些不耐地咂舌。木原虽然是个变态的混帐，但书可是出奇的多。他苦笑着，随口说了两句，歪着脑袋靠在墙上岔开双腿，腿后跟在床沿上蹭了蹭。我总感觉像是冒犯到了什么，但现下颓唐的氛围让人懈怠。我再次抬眼看向那个家伙，看起来是和我差不多大的孩子，可是太瘦了，瘦到病态，让人不由得猜想他的遭遇。我想起了之前，在墙角阴影处的他，眼睛像两颗落灰了的玻璃珠，摇摇欲坠，像一只系在蛛丝上的蝴蝶。  
蛛网上已经死掉蝴蝶向谁救过？  
蛛网上的蝴蝶本身就是让人不得不救的理由。  
我之前没有明白，我之前有在逃避，我之前走在去阅读室的路上，抱着那本厚厚的书，闷在榆树的荫庇下，她的书签掉了下来。所以看到同样沉默着的他，我没有办法不管。  
恶心。他抓住我的手，冰凉的灼热的，一齐叠着按在我的眼上。不用看我，他说，因为我知道你再看也看不对。他又在提那本书了，他说，那个偷影子的人，真正懂得到影子的人，那比你还恶心。怎么恶心？怎么？他冷笑，在我耳边轻快又愉悦。他扳着我的肩膀，很有技巧地，撬动我的身体抱着我在床上滚动。我也不知道他瘦弱的四肢哪来的力气，关节棱角分明地弯曲，像阴暗角落悄悄疯长的杂草，颓废而蓬勃生机。自以为是改变别人的生活，还以为别人应该为此高兴，这不恶心还谁恶心？身下的床板不停地呻吟，呼吸与呼吸织成一片暧昧的喘息。我听见布料之间沙沙的摩擦声，像是听见翻动书页的声音。我的书还是他的书？不，这不重要了，因为没人需要复活，也没人懂得了影子。我看不见，只有听，听他带了喘音在我耳边低语，舌头绕着嗓音。你以为你多高尚？你愧疚，那个女的，你愧疚，所以你来救我？他裸露的双腿缠上我的腰，冰凉的，像蛇。承认吧，你自私。你为了满足自己情愿来改动我。我听见书脊掉落在地上的声音，我的脊背撞在床板上。我有些吃痛地开口，灼热与冰凉一同消失，我看见他，隔着炭火一样的光，他的手按在光上红得通透，说不出话。  
而且，他懒懒地晃动细细双腿，眼皮也未抬一下地说，知道吗？本来接完你这一单后，我至少还能再接两个的。他看起来丝毫不在乎，因为他并不认为这有什么不对。这是自己的生存方式，就算是块烂泥也有自己的价值。  
我抱着脑袋，脊背像在火炭上灼烧过。我想起了他之前说过的话，想象着一个破旧屋子里的巨大书库，乱糟糟堆放的旧杂书，快要被埋没其中的孩子在灰暗的角落里翻开一页，密密麻麻书缝和文字。  
那本书怎么样？  
什么？  
你之前说过的那本书。  
啊，还行。  
他抓了抓头发，很熟练地拉开了床头边的柜子，在角落缝隙里翻找着，最终摸出来了一支皱巴巴的一支烟。  
我喂了一声，伸手抓住他硌手的腕，大喊着吸烟不好。他很不耐烦地咂了下舌，却也没挣开，只是乜斜着眼看我。嫖娼就好了吗？我没说话，或许能用很多理由搪塞，但本来我也没想装作什么模范。我只是一个普通的高中生，会自私，会违纪，也会为好奇而来嫖娼。  
我叹息着躺在并不舒服的床上，脑袋梗着堆起的被子，拿手背盖在脸上。是啊，上条同学只是个普通人啦，不可能什么都办得到。  
他最终还是点着烟了。我拿起手背悄悄的看，看见一粒火星静静地燃在烟头。

他们就像火炭上的一滴糖，永远“滋滋”地响，翻腾不休，在这个不属于他们的时代，唱着自己的歌。


End file.
